I'm Glad You Came
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Hannah's best friend is in a band, the band's getting a new member but Hannah has an accident...what happens when the accident is life threatening and caused by this new member...


**I'm Glad You Came FanFic**

Why was the wall white? My rooms purple, I'd drifted in to consciousness again, but I couldn't remember how I'd got here. My memory was fuzzy. I don't remember much. I remember leaving school, it had been a Thursday, no a Friday. Maybe a couple of days ago, it could have been a week ago, maybe more, the days are sort of all blurring together. Anyway, I remember vaguely leaving school, it had been hot and sunny and I'd had my blazer thrown over my shoulder and was walking down the road when a motorbike had pulled up beside me. I'd jumped and pulled my headphones out, I think I'd been wearing headphones; maybe I'd been walking home with someone. Anyway my best friend Nathan Sykes had handed me his spare helmet and told me to jump on the back of his 150cc Kawasaki. Which I had. This is where my memory starts to fade, we'd been speeding down the road, I'd put my blazer on I think. But anyway, Nathan had slowed at the turning to a road, he always did, he didn't want me hurt, and a car had flashed us across. And then there was blue, lots of blue, the screech of brakes, and the smell of burning, grey under my eyes, and then pain, so much pain. Flashing lights, voices, hands touching me through the white pain, someone shaking me roughly, then more gentle hands, then the sound of someone screaming my name over and over, it was painful, they sounded broken, sobbing whilst shouting, and then nothing.

That's how I'd been since then, drifting in and out of consciousness since the accident. I was aware of soft voices around me; I cracked my eyes open and looked around, letting my vision focus. As I blinked and the room began to focus again, I hear the voices stop. Then, right in front of my eyes appeared his eyes. The blue-grey colour boring deeply in to mine.

'N-N-Nathan,' I croaked, instantly, his hand grabbed mine.

'I'm right here Hannah, I'm right here babe, I promise, I'm not going anywhere.' I felt him squeeze my hand gently, then, as I watched him, I saw tears well up in his eyes, and drip down on to me.

'Nath,' I croaked again, my throat was so dry, why was it so dry? 'Nath, where am I?' I asked, slowly, trying to look around.

'Hannah, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I wasn't careful enough and I'm so sorry. You're in hospital. We're in hospital.' He choked through his tears.

'But why am I in hospital?' I asked, confused, 'I'm fine I don't hurt. I don't understand.' I mumbled. Then a pain shot up through my leg, making my cry out in pain. Nathan pressed a button above my head,

'Hey nurse, she's awake, but I think she needs more pain meds.' He spoke in to it before letting go of my hand and stepping away. I reached forward and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back on to my bed.

'Nathan, what happened to us? What's happened to me?' I gasped through the pain.

The nurse entered the room,

'Nathan I won't let her inject me until you tell me!' I began to shriek hysterically. More tears pricked in his eyes,

'It doesn't go in your skin babe.' He whispered, 'it goes in your drip.' He said, and I looked up to where the nurse was emptying it in to my drip that moment. She looked down at me,

'There you go sweetie, you'll be asleep again in a minute, the pain'll be gone again.' She said, stroking my hair back from my forehead before leaving us alone again. Nathan sat gently on the bed, stroking my hand, holding it tightly in his.

'Nathan, please, tell me. I have to know.' I mumbled, already feeling the drowsy effect the Morphine was having on me.

'We had, an accident…' He mumbled, 'A car hit us on the way home from school.' He mumbled, again avoiding telling me my injuries.

'Nathan…' I mumbled drowsily, 'tell me my injuries.' He shook his head,

'Not yet, but I will babe, when you next wake up, I promise.' He whispered, curling up by my head and kissing my forehead lightly, as if afraid to hurt me more. I nodded sleepily,

'Nath…' I mumbled, resting my head on his thigh.

'Hmm?' I mumbled, stroking my hair back from my forehead.

'Stay with me, don't go, you know how much I hate hospitals.' I moaned, letting the Morphine take me over, my eyes closing slowly.

'Of course, I'm going no where while you're still here.' He replied, 'now sleep, I'm here.' I nodded, closing my eyes, letting the unconsciousness take-over, letting it remove all the pain from me.

**Part 2:**

I don't know how long I was asleep this time, but as I woke up, once again from the deep sleep induced by Morphine, I saw Nathan had kept his promise. He was lying beside me on the hospital bed, holding my hand resting on his stomach, my head was leaning on his shoulder, but it seemed like he was afraid if he touched me anymore, he'd put me through more pain. I stretched out my fingers gently, the ones that had been clutched tightly in his and he jumped, waking suddenly.

'Sorry,' I croaked, my throat horribly dry again, 'I didn't mean to wake you.' I finished as he stroked my hair back from my face.

'No, I'm glad you woke me babe. Now I'm going to keep my promise. Are you sure you're ready for this?' He asked, looking deep in to my eyes for any sign that I didn't want him to tell me. I nodded, and he took a deep breath.

'Well, I'd picked you up from school on my bike and was taking you back to mine to see Max, Tom and Siva. We wanted to tell you we were getting a new band member.'

Nathan was in a band with his three best friends besides me. They weren't famous, yet, but were busy playing small local gigs at pubs and clubs. I went with them most times, either to watch them or help with styling and stuff. I loved Tom, Max and Siva and they were all incredibly amazing to me. We were all best friends but Nathan I was closest to. The news that they'd got a new member was new to me. I only knew that they'd been planning on getting one for a while. Nathan continued,

'We were going down the road when we reached that T-junction. I slowed down and a car flashed, so I pulled out and turned, thinking it was flashing us, but a car pulled out and tried to turn left at the same time we did and…Hannah I'm so sorry but it hit the back end of the bike. Where you were.' I nodded, unable to say anything.

'Was the car blue?' I asked suddenly and Nathan looked at me with surprise.

'Yeah it was, how'd you know that?' He asked and I shrugged.

'I remember a lot of blue around my eyes.' I whispered. He shrugged to before continuing.

'The hit from the car knocked you flying off the bike and you landed face down I the road. I swerved round and jumped off, but the car was skidding. He'd hit the brakes but not fast enough and he ran over your leg. He ran over your leg Hannah and I'm sorry. It took 4 of us to push the car off you and when we did, your leg was a mess.' He started to sob again and I hugged him best I could.

'What about the burning smell?' I asked quietly and Nathan's sobs faltered.

'Well, when I threw the bike down, I didn't realise how close to you it was, and the hot exhaust pipe touched your leg. And I'm so sorry; it's all my fault. It burnt your leg a bit, enough that you could smell it, but it was already so, so broken that the pain wasn't felt, until now.' I nodded, surprisingly calm about all this.

'How long ago…' I began,

'A week.' Nathan said softly, 'I've not moved from this room since then, your parents have been and the boys are on their way with the new member now to see you.' I nodded before asking one last request.

'Can I see my leg.' I whispered, Nathan hesitated, unsure of how I would react before pulling back the covers so I could look down. I looked down, and began to scream.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Tom and Max walked in.

'What's all the noise? We could hear it from down the corridor!' Tom yelled above my screams, which I cut off suddenly. Nathan pointed at my leg and Tom and Max reeled backwards in shock. I burst in to tears at their reaction and Tom ran over to my bed, sitting beside my head and stroking my hair back,

'Shhh Hannah, it's alright, it was just shock, don't worry about it. It' looks fine, well not fine but still shhh it'll be off again soon.' I buried my face in his thigh and continued to cry, hiding my face from my leg. I felt someone pull the covers back over it, but nothing could block the image from my head.

The car had clearly shattered the bone, my leg was held together with a brace, there were pins sticking through the brace, right through my leg, holding the bone together, and on the side of my calf muscle was a large, shiny red burn. I heard the door open again and I looked up from Tom's lap. Nathan was sitting the other side of me with Max sitting carefully at my feet. Siva walked in with someone, presumably the new band member, following behind him. I peered round Siva to see a tall guy standing there, with amass of brown curls on his head. I was sure I'd seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't place him. Suddenly Nathan jumped off the bed, pointing accusingly at the guy, who had tears pricking in his eyes as he looked at me.

'HE'S the new member?' Nathan yelled, glaring at the guy,

'Look I'm so sorry, she's your best friend, I'd never intentionally hurt her!' He began to answer to Nathan.

'Nath, what's going on?' I asked fighting against Tom's restraining hands and sitting upright. Nathan whirled to face me.

'Hannah, he's the new band member. And he's the guy who hit you.'

**Part 3:**

I didn't quite know how to react as Max jumped across the room, grabbing Nathan's arms and pinning them to his sides as he began to come hysterical.

'Not here Nathan.' I heard him growl in Nathan's ear, trying to calm him down. Nathan looked around, noticing again that we were in a hospital ward, and that we were not the only ones there. It was a public ward so obviously there were going to be other patients there. Now I looked around, I was in the bed closest to the door, there were 19 other beds, and every one of them was full. The nurse obviously had the curtains drawn around my bed most the time as people were craning their necks to see who I was. They were also clearly trying to listen to the argument happening now.

The new guy was sobbing silently, I could see tears dripping from his beautiful eyes and his body shaking violently from trying to hold in the sobs. Tom and Siva were standing beside my bed, almost blocking my view, but not quite, just standing watching what was going on. No one was paying any attention to me at that moment, they were to busy trying to stop Nathan from killing this guy. Perfect. I threw back the covers off of my, refusing to look at my leg, and swung my left leg off the bed to the left, which was the direction of the door. I ignored the pain shooting up my right leg as I moved it slowly to follow my left leg. Both my feet were now on the floor. I leaned forwards, grabbing Tom's arm and heaving myself up at the same moment. Tom didn't seem to realise what was going on, he just thought I was holding his arm. It was only when another patient shouted that they all realised what I was trying to do.

'Hey, you shouldn't be standing on your leg like that! Get back in bed!' A man yelled from the end of the ward. Nathan turned towards me, his eyes opening wide in shock.

'Hannah, no you're going to hurt yourself more, please get back in bed.' He begged, slowly walking towards me, arms outstretched. I shook my head and began to walk, well limp, stepping my left leg forwards and then dragging my right leg forwards, grimacing every time I had to put weight on it. Tom, Max and Siva just watched in disbelief as I ignored Nathan and headed straight for the new guy. I finally reached him and he stretched out his arms, holding me upright as I gasped from the pain. I took in a deep breath before stretching out my right hand to shake his hand.

'Hannah Cooper, 16 year old GCSE student.' I choked out through the pain. He shook my hand gently,

'James Noah McGuiness, but you can call me Jay, everyone does. 21 year old singer in your best friend's band.' He replied,

'I'm sorry I hit you it was a complete accident. I'd never hit a pretty girl on purpose.' He finished. He continued talking to me, but I didn't hear him, all I could focus on was the pain in my leg. It was white hot and shooting higher and higher, causing a sick feeling in my stomach as I began to gasp for breath. I was only slightly aware as Nathan began to yell for a nurse, bursting out the door and running down the corridor to find one. I could hear Tom's voice near me, giving out commands by the slight hint of authority in his voice. But the voice sounded distant to me.

I was suddenly aware of a falling feeling, that kind you get in a dream of falling off a cliff and you feel like you're falling off a bed. I felt James's hands tightening on my arms and another set of hands tightening round my waist when the pain got so bad it turned my vision white. I screamed out in pain, I could hear voices around me but they were not making any sense. Just voices talking, yelling, sobbing and even screaming with me. Just them, Nathan's face appeared in my vision, tears streaking his face, I stretched up my hand to his cheek and tried to focus on what was coming from his moving lips.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I stressed you out, made you get out bed, this is all my fault.' I could hear him whispering. James's face appeared beside Nathan's,

'I'm sorry I made you get out of bed. I'm sorry I'm putting you through so much pain.' Then I heard Tom's voice, counting down from 10,

'Tom what are you counting?' I asked, suddenly very tired and numb feeling,

'The seconds till you go out.' He replied, reaching one. My eyes slid shut, and the pain was blocked as I began to sink to the floor, the pain medication knocking me out. I was only just aware of hands carrying me to my bed before the medication took over completely. Knocking me out totally.

**Part 4:**

I woke up again suddenly, keeping my eyes tight shut though. I'd decided to convince myself that none of this was real, none of this was actually happening. I was going to open my eyes and would be at Nathan's, I was going to open my eyes and be curled on the end of Nathan's bed, the two of us sleeping top to tail in his little single bed. I would look around the room and see Max crashed on the sofa, Tom would be sleeping across me and Nathan as he always did, keeping me warm as a second blanket, Siva would just be sprawled out across the floor, mouth wide open, breathing heavily. But I opened my eyes, immediately knowing that this was real, it was truly happening.

I opened my eyes, and immediately couldn't see, what the heck was happening? Then I realised, it seemed that all the boys had managed to fall asleep on or near my bed, I moved slightly, trying to see, and felt whoever was above my head stir. I strained my neck to look up. Tom was curled around my head, like a cat, and my movement had woken him, he was now looking directly at me. I grinned at him before looking either side of me. It looked like Nathan and James had been fighting almost in the night, both of them had their arms wrapped round me, pulling me close to them, and as I moved, I involuntarily moved towards James a bit. Nathan's arms automatically pulled me back in to the middle, growling sleepily,

'My best friend...' before sighing heavily, Max was asleep at my feet, carefully avoiding my right leg altogether. Siva was asleep in the plastic chair at the side of my bed and the nurse had obviously drawn the curtains at some point, as they were pulled across.

'You're awake then.' Tom whispered and I nodded, 'how's the leg?' He continued.

'Not too painful anymore,' I whispered back, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the others.

'I still can't believe you were daft enough to climb out of bed and try and walk.' He sighed, and I shrugged,

'I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with James.' I said simply and Tom grinned at me.

'You done good though girl.' He said, placing his warm hand on my forehead. 'The nurse still can't understand why and how you managed to get out of bed. She just kept asking us, 'But why did she get out? Why didn't you stop her? And how did she manage to climb out?' She just doesn't understand. She had to make me inject you, she was in shock, stuck the needle in your arm, but did nothing else so I pushed the plunger down and counted down from 10, then you dropped forward in to Jay's arms but he couldn't hold your dead weight so I grabbed your waist, Max grabbed your head and Nathan and Siva grabbed your legs and we lifted you back in to bed.'

I lay there, utterly stunned as Tom described my actions, presumably from the day before.

'It was scary though...' Tom whispered suddenly. I looked up at him as best I could.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I've never heard Nathan in so much pain, the more you screamed the more he screamed. It was as if the pain that you felt was being felt by him too. It scared me; I've never seen Nathan as, upset, scared, in pain as he was. It scared Max, Max was trying to calm Nathan down, every time you screamed, Nathan would start screaming again. When you went, to sleep, after being injected with the morphine, Nathan sort of, slumped in Max's arms; it was weird, like he'd been affected as well by the pain medication. But we managed to get him to help put you in bed. Then he just kind of, lay beside you, tears dripping out his eyes, hugging you, but unsure of what to do. Jay doesn't even know you, but the more you screamed, the more he cried. He blames himself for all of this. For knocking you off the bike, for Nathan trying to get him, for making you so stressed and worried and upset that you got out of bed, injuring yourself more. Max, Siva and I, just didn't know what to do. Jay lay down the other side of you, burying his face in your hair, and started crying, huge heart-wrenching sobs, it hurt us to watch. So we drew the curtains around you and left Nathan and James to cry it out on the bed beside you and went for food. When we came back, all three of you were asleep, so we just joined the fray.'

I nodded the whole way through his speech, just awe-struck at what he was saying to me. I never knew that Nathan cared that much, and him feeling my pain, I knew we were best friends and all, but that was a bit beyond what any best friend ever feels. And James didn't even know me, except for knocking me off a bike and our brief meeting before I was knocked out due to climbing out of bed and going through so much pain that I couldn't stand it. And Max, Tom and Siva, I've always been close to them but now I was extremely close to them all. Especially after the near death experience, it sort of made them realise how big a part of their lives I was I guess. I mean, I was always with them at their house and stuff, always at their gigs, always hanging out with them on weekends at cinemas and stuff. But I guess it just became natural. But as soon as I was in hospital and not with them anymore, they realised. But James, I'd only met him briefly before collapsing in his arms, but there was defiantly something about him. It may have been his striking blue eyes just having a funny effect on me, but he was beautiful. All of them were beautiful to me, and I loved them all, but the love I had felt for James in those 5 brief minutes of seeing him, was totally different from the love I felt for the others. The sudden soft breathing above me showed me Tom was back asleep; I sighed and turned my face to the right. Looking straight in to James's beautiful blue eyes, looking straight at me.

**Part 5:**

I jumped in shock and James laughed softly,

'Sorry, did I wake you?' I asked, mumbling to keep my voice down and keep from waking the others. He shook his head,

'No, you didn't, I had a bad dream. It woke me up, I saw the time and thought I would go back to sleep, but then I realised you were awake.'

'What time is it?' I asked, stretching out my arm to the side, trying to stretch out a developing cramp.

'Half four,' he mumbled. He reached out his hand suddenly, and took my hand, taking me by surprise; wrapping is large, warm hand around the palm of mine, before dragging my hand towards his face and placing it on his cheek.

'You have a cold hand.' He whispered in astonishment, I nodded,

'Yeah I have bad circulation in my fingers and toes and they get cold real easy.' I whispered back. I was slightly aware of the feeling of his warm breath on my hand every time he exhaled. It was light and tickly and very warm. I yawned a huge yawn suddenly, clamping my other hand over my mouth to try and hide it. James smiled,

'You go back to sleep now.' He whispered, bringing my hand around to his lips and kissing the back of my fingers softly. I closed my eyes against the feeling of it and as he dragged it away again he tightened his hold on my hand.

'Okay,' I yawned again, Snuggling down slightly, feeling the top of my head press against Tom's chest and stomach.

'Sleep well.' James whispered, pulling me slightly closer to him and shuffling the rest of the distance himself, I felt Nathan the other side of me, wriggling closer to. Both of them threw their other arm across me, hugging themselves to me as I laid my head on Nathan's shoulder and James inter-twined his fingers with mine. They were so warm, James and Nathan pressed against either side of me under the covers, Tom curled around my head and Max curled around my feet, that it didn't take me long to fall back asleep.

I woke again later because I was cold. I yawned and stretched before trying to curl my legs up to my chest, but a sharp pain shot through my right leg when I twitched it.

'Oh,' I exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in bed and looking around. The sun was streaming through the windows further down the ward and my curtains had been drawn back. Tom, Max, Nathan, James and Siva were gone. I looked around, up and down the ward and could see the other patients all sitting up with trays on their laps, eating breakfast. I looked around once more, confusion settling on my face before I heard someone call out my name. I looked up to see a boy about my age waving to me from across the ward, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him for some reason.

'Hannah! HANNAH!' He was calling, 'Nathan told me to tell you that they'd be back in about 10 minutes, you just missed them, they've gone to get you a proper breakfast, none of this hospital muck.' He grimaced, spooning some porridge out his bowl before letting it slop back in. I nodded to him before starting to lay back down again.

'You, don't recognise me, do you?' He asked, sounding disappointed, I sat up again looking at him properly. His brown hair and eyes did look familiar…I shook my head.

'Wow, how hard did that guy hit you?' He mumbled, but I heard him, 'It's Rob, Rob Parker. Tom's cousin.' He added.

My brain shot in to overdrive. What was Tom's cousin doing in hospital? Did Tom know he was here?

'Yeah, Tom knows…' he muttered and I blushed, I hadn't meant to voice it aloud. 'Yeah, I twisted my knee at a football match last night and I can't walk anymore, they're checking it out for me. Nathan and Tom told me what happened to you, how's it look?' He asked, I threw back the covers and he looked over before grimacing horribly and looking away again. I hadn't looked, I couldn't face it again.

'That bad huh?' I asked, before looking to my bedside table. There was a stack of cards and presents on the table.

'Hey what are all these?' I asked, reaching out and pulling them on to my lap.

'Oh yeah, Nathan said to tell you. You've had quite a few visitors but they haven't come in, apparently the nurse said it was best if you weren't over crowded so they let the guys stay and your parents came in early this morning and left all these that people have left at the front desk.' I nodded before looking up at Rob again,

'Wanna help me open them?' I asked, and he nodded pushing his tray aside, getting ready to come over to my bed, I shook my head,

'I'll come over there.' I said, and he shook his head,

'No way, Tom and Nath would murder me, not to mention Max and Siva and that new guy James. I'd be dead within seconds. I'm coming over there.' He laughed, climbing out an hobbling over, sliding on to the end of my bed. I patted the covers next to me and he looked at them hesitantly.

'You sure?' He asked, 'except that new guy might get a bit jealous.' I nodded,

'I'm sure, it's just I don't want you to near my leg.' I said matter of factly, he shrugged before sliding under the covers to my right.

'Just like old times,' he muttered, 'When the band first formed 8 years ago and we were both 8 and we'd sit in the same bed listening to them practise for ages.' He muttered and I giggled, leaning forwards and handing him a stack of cards and presents to open.

'Let's get cracking.' I sighed, ripping open my first card.

**Part 6:**

When the boys arrived back 5 minutes later, laden with bags and parcels, they found me and Rob, sitting under my covers on my bed, surrounded by a mixture of cards, chocolate, Skittles and other things my friends and family had given me.

'Hannah? What the hell?' Nathan laughed, clearing a space among all the stuff and sitting down. I burst out laughing, as the others looked around, confused as to where to sit. Tom, Max and Siva all grabbed chairs, pulling them round my bed. James looked confused. I cleared a small space on my left before turning to him, patting the covers.

'James there's a space here.' I said, ignoring the look on Nathan's face as Rob and I squished over and James carefully sat down, throwing his arm casually behind me after a moments hesitation.

'Hannah, I've told you, call me Jay.' He laughed.

'Ahem…' Nathan cleared his throat before hading me one of the bags that he was carrying. 'We bought you breakfast.' He said, nodding at the bag for me to open it. I did.

Inside was a stack of newly made, and warm, pancakes. There was also a slim bottle of Maple Syrup. I grinned at Nathan, my favourites, he nodded at the bag again. I reached back in and pulled out a flask of sweet tea and a warm, freshly baked, blueberry muffin. I grinned again before reaching out my arms to Nathan.

'Come here you big softie.' I laughed, he grinned and crawled carefully up the bed, hugging me hard, one arm round my back the other round my shoulders, his hand wrapping in my hair, pulling me hard against him.

'Don't ever scare me like that again you daft moron.' He whispered, his voice choking up, 'I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here.' He let go of me, taking my face under my chin, turning my head to the side and planting a kiss on my cheek before sliding back to his seat. I nodded before breaking off a piece of muffin and eating it. Suddenly realising how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in days. The boys said nothing while I ate, they just sat and watched a I wolfed down the muffin and practically inhaled the pancakes before unscrewing the lid off the tea an taking a large gulp, gasping as it burnt my throat as I swallowed. When I'd finished, Nathan chucked the rubbish with all the other rubbish, in a pile on the floor.

'Have you even finished yet?' He laughed and I shook my head, holding up a small parcel, wrapped in shiny blue paper, the label attached showed me it was from Mum and Dad.

I undid the paper carefully, it was the shiny kind that was like foil and doesn't rip easily. Wrapped inside was a box, I popped open the lid of the box and looked inside. There was a bracelet in there, nestled amongst blue tissue paper. I took it out, handing the box to James, sorry, Jay. He took it and placed it on the bedside table. I held the bracelet up so I could see it. It had a few little charms hanging from it. Right in the centre was a silver heart with a blue gem set in the middle, then there was one either side. On the right was a small black H, obviously for Hannah. The other side was a tiny black rose; made so all the detail was clear.

'It's so pretty.' I gasped; unclipping it and trying to clip it round my right wrist. Jay saw me struggling.

'Here…' He whispered, taking my hand in his and pulling it towards him, he clipped it up easily, his fingers lingering slightly longer than necessary on my wrist.

'Thanks.' I smiled at him. Tom's throat clearing dragged me back to reality.

'You haven't opened ours yet.' He said, picking up the bag sitting beside him, the others copied. Picking up bags of varying sizes and colours, even Rob picked one up.

'You guys didn't have to get me anything. You is all I need.' I said,

'Come on Hannah, stop being a soppy git and open mine first.' Tom laughed, handing the bag across to Nathan, who handed it to me.

I peeled the sellotape back off the small purple bag and pulled out a box. I opened it and there sat a pair of sparkly earrings.

'Aww Tom...you big softie, I love them.' I said, as he reached over and hugged me. I put them in; suddenly realising I wasn't wearing any. I opened his card and laughed at the meerkats on the front. I then proceeded to open Max's card and bracelet, Siva's card and candles and Rob's card and bracelet. Then I opened Jay's. It was a charm for my bracelet, but not just any charm. It was a silver sparkly letter J.

'Jay, it's beautiful, clip it on for me.' I whispered, choked up, he nodded, clipping it right next to the letter H. I smiled up at him, and he leaned over carefully, placing his hand on my cheek and tilting my face up towards his. I wasn't sure what to expect but I certainly wasn't expecting him to kiss me. He pressed his lips lightly against mine before pulling back almost immediately to look me in the face. I grinned up at him a small, half grin, completely unaware that the other boys were all staring at us. He smiled back before kissing me again, this time wrapping his arms around me. He let me and held my hand; I looked up to see Tom nodding at me, Max grinning, Siva and Rob laughing and then Nathan.

Nathan handed me his parcel and I opened it and the card, I opened the small box and pulled out the necklace that was in there. I opened it and looked inside, on one side was a picture of all 5 of the boys, obviously taken recently and the other side, a picture from years ago of me and Nathan, messing around, me giving him a piggy back and him doing a pout and peace sign above my head.

'Nathan it's beautiful.' I whispered, clipping it round my neck before reaching out to him. He crawled up to me, cradling me in his arms.

'Never scare me like that again.' He whispered and I nodded in to his chest. I felt Jay wrap his arms around me to and heard him whisper in my ear,

'Never leave me...' then I felt Tom, Max, Siva and Rob join the fray and laughed softly, I'd had an accident but I was on the mend. I had an amazing best friend, who was in a band of amazing boys, all of them my best friends, and I had someone I loved, someone I cared for. When the nurse arrived back, we were all asleep, curled up on the bed, all 7 of us, carefully avoiding my leg.


End file.
